


Mine

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She waited.





	Mine

Many people thought she was impatient, but that wasn’t quite true. She could be patient when need be, and for this she could wait as long as it took.

 

It’s not like she was stalking her like prey, but she was watching, waiting, following. She was cataloging everything she did, putting it away for later use. Ready to use anything and everything to endear herself to her. It wasn’t a game but she wanted to win.

 

When Gina broke her heart there she was, comforting. When she was out looking for a rebound there she was, encouraging. And when she was finally looking for a new relationship, a serious relationship, there she was, ready. She knew just what to do to make her fall in love with her.

 

Sometimes she saw her watching, a sad look on her face after he saw them kiss or hold hands at the theatre. She knew she regretted letting her go. She didn’t care.

 

Now that she had her she would never give her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
